Phantom Meets Demons
by The Literary Lord
Summary: Danny Phantom travels to the world of the webcomic Darkbolt, and has to help the Demons face an Ultimate Enemy.


**Phantom Meets Demons**

**Post PP. Post Phantom in the Bund**

In the void of space over the Earth, a swirling green circle suddenly appeared, and a silver and green craft flew out of it.

"What world am I in **now**?" the pilot, young half-ghost hero Danny Phantom asked to himself. "After all that that trouble in the **last** world, I hope things will be easier here."

Opening the file in the Specter Speeder's database on that world, he learned that in that reality, many inhabited worlds and races had been created by the Angels, the personifications of Life, Light, Love, Peace and Good, and Order.

But the Demons, the embodiments of Darkness, Death, Evil, War, Chaos and Destruction, waged war against the Angels and their creations for eons, until Darkbolt, the Demon of Darkness and leader of the Demons, sealed away the traitorous Demon of Chaos, and then used the technique on the Angel of Life.

But while he was battling the Angel, the other Angels did the same to the other Demons, and finally sealed Darkbolt himself away. After the Demons were sealed, a world was created to contain each, inhabited by elementals representing one of six elements, Time, Ether, Fire, Water, and Air. With the Demons sealed, and the orb of the Angel of Life somewhere on Earth, the other Angels departed for a higher plane of existence, to help maintain the fragile balance.

But the sealing of the Demons did not bring peace, for a group called the Tenma rose to power, and started to conquer worlds one by one, committing acts of great evil, including multiple acts of **planet-wide genocide **and a form of brainwashing called "conditioning".

The Empress of the Tenma, Yasha, managed to locate the Orb of Evil, bonding with it, allowing her to use the Demon's powers, and over the millennia, managed to conquer every world in the galaxy save Earth, where a great power was said to be hidden. Dakuu, Yasha's general, had managed to find all the elemental worlds and Orbs, with the exception of the Orb of Chaos, hidden with the Time elementals.

He then tried to bond the Orbs to humans, hoping that since they were the only known species with **none** of the individuals displaying powers of any sort, the Demons would be easily able to take over their hosts completely, destroy the human race and help Dakuu overthrow Yasha!

He tried to bond the Orb of Darkness to a shy teenage girl named Naoko, but she managed to overcome the Demon's will, and the other Orbs ended up bonded to her friends!

She and her friends fought off the Tenma's attempts to reclaim the Orbs, eventually defeating Yasha, thus laying the way for the Tenma to be reborn as a force for peace. As new threats emerged, and finding out that human souls are immortal and are the great power described in the legends, Naoko found her soul mate in Fushi, the host to the Orb of Life, eventually marrying him, and having a daughter together.

She and her friends then had to deal with Destruction's rampage, who had been separated from her friend, who later bonded with the Orb of Chaos, and the return of Dakuu and **all** the Tenma they or anyone else had slain, which was eventually resolved, leading to Destruction's Orb being destroyed, and the final elimination of Dakuu, and a new future dawning.

"Wow," Danny said, blinking, trying to take it all in, then setting the Specter Speeder's navigation equipment to head towards the space station the Demons were supposed to be at. "Well, these Demons are probably my best hope at finding Dani and Dan, so I should probably go talk to them. I just hope things go better than **last time**."

As he said that he gave a glare at a Fenton Thermos that had muffled noises coming from it, the lid being locked onto shut and the Thermos itself inside an invisible human-ghost shield. He then activated the cloaking as the Speeder got closer to flying within the sensor range of the space station the Demons were at, and as it appeared over the curve of the Earth, his jaw dropped at the site…

**TBC**…

**I know I'm evil, blame my muse for it!**

******EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!**


End file.
